vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bracelet of Obedience
The 'Bracelet of Obedience '''is a dark object which was cursed by two witches, Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid, under the orders of the Original Vampire, Kol Mikaelson. By appearance, it resembles an ordinary metal bracelet. The Bracelet was magically imbued to force obedience, allowing the wearer to impose their will onto another. It was first seen in ''From a Cradle to a Grave, ''when Davina found it in the hidden room in Father Kieran's secret apartment. It was later revealed in The Originals: The Awakening that it was created by witches under the command of Kol Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals series In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina Claire found the bracelet when Cami brought her to Father Kieran's secret apartment to look for a weapon to use against Klaus. In addition to the bracelet, Davina also found many other dark objects that she recognized from her studies at the Lycée for witches, including the Devil's Star, all of which Kieran had collected over the years. Upon finding the objects, Davina surreptitiously sneaked away several, including the bracelet, to help fuel her spell to bring Mikael back from the Other Side. Davina first demonstrated the use of the bracelet at the end of From a Cradle to a Grave, when she used its power to stop Mikael from killing Klaus and Hope. When Mikael became enraged at this trap, Davina forced him to kneel at her feet. After this point, as long as Davina wore the bracelet, Mikael had to obey every command; she demonstrated this power by ordering him to feed against his will, stopping him from attacking without her permission, and forcing him to return home. It was shown in Alive and Kicking that the bracelet can be activated from long distances by the user chanting a spell, as demonstrated after werewolves began attacking Davina at Rousseau's, forcing her to use the spell to call Mikael to defend her. As of Live and Let Die, the bracelet no longer works because its Dark Magic was drained by Kol. Trivia * The bracelet must be worn, or at least held, by the user in order to force their will upon another. During the fight in Alive and Kicking, Davina's bracelet fell off during a scuffle, and she temporarily lost control over him until she managed to retrieve it. ** It is also demonstrated in this episode that the effects of the bracelet are instantaneous, because despite Mikael having the speed of a 1,000 year old Original Vampire, he still wasn't able to react before Davina used the bracelet to regain control of him. * It was revealed in The Originals: The Awakening webseries that the bracelet was designed by Kol Mikaelson and enchanted by Mary-Alice Claire and Astrid. However, it is unknown who was the original intended target of the bracelet. Appearances * From a Cradle to a Grave * Rebirth * Alive and Kicking *''Live and Let Die'' * Red Door Gallery BOO5.png Davinabracelet.png BOO1.png TOA02-06-Dark Objects.png See also Category:Supernatural Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Objects Category:Dark Objects Category:Weaknesses